A Giant Problem
Official Description |items= *45 Steel arrows *3 Swamp tar *Tinderbox |kills = * Seventeen sea giant (1 each of levels 30/40/50/70/90, 2 of level 60 and 10 of level 84) * Sea giant general (level 124) }} Walkthrough To begin, speak to King Sherley in the Palace in Abbasocket. *Player: How goes the war? *Sherley: Not good. Word has been sent by some soldiers that the Sea Giants have taken up residence in the Forest of the Gods. This places them in a position to attack both Hopeville and Abbasocket. *Player: Can't you attack them. *Sherley: We have exhausted our resources after that last battle. Besides, they have set up strong fortifications around their camp. *Player: Can I do anything. *Sherley: Speak to Commander Willis in the Barracks to get more information. Head to the Barracks, which is located to the west of the palace. *Willis: What do you want? *Player: The King has sent me to ask what the plan is. *Willis: Well, they have- All of a sudden, two Level 60 Sea giants will burst into the tent and start attack. You will receive help from Commander Willis, but you will have to do most of the work. After defeating them, Willis will tell you to help the other soldiers. Go toward the crumbling wall and talk to the Soldier. *Player: Do you need help? *Soldier: Of course I do! There getting through this wall and are attacking the city! *Player: I'll try to fix it. Go around Abbasocket and find 30 Steel nails, 10 Planks, and 10 Marble stones. Return to the wall and use each of the materials on the wall. While the soldier fixes the wall, you must protect him from five Sea giants who attack one after the other. The first one is a level 30 Meleers, the second is a Level 40 Ranger, the third is a Level 50 Wizard, the fourth is a Level 70 Ranger, and the fifth is a Level 90 Ranger/Wizard. Once you have defeated them, the wall will be fixed and the attack will end. Return to Commander Willis and talk to him. *Willis: Thank you, player. But we must focus on our next task. *Player: What are we doing to do? *Willis: We need to remove the giants from their camp, or else they will continue to attack. * Player: What are their fortifications like? *Willis: They are made of wood, so maybe we can burn it down? Yes, with flaming arrows! *Player: Flaming...arrows. What you talking 'bout Willis? *Willis: Yes. Could you make us some? *Player: I don't know how to. *Willis: Okay, listen. You will need tar, a tinderbox, and a steel arrow. Use the tar on the arrow, and then use the tinderbox on them. You should light them right before you need to use them, because they will go out in fifteen seconds. I need 30 arrows, and you should make some for yourself. After you've made 45 arrows (30 for Willis, 15 for you) return to Commander Willis. *Willis: Thank you, player. Now we may begin the attack. Head to the Giant Camp and fire arrows at each wall. The Attack Head to the Giant Camp and on the fortifications there will be bright yellow sections with the option "Attack" on it. Equip a bow and the flaming arrows and fire at each location, with seven in total. Sometimes you will miss, so bring extra arrows. After you've attacked each location a cutscene will show the the walls burning down and the sea giants retreating. Enter the camp and talk to Commander Willis who is in the center. *Willis: The giants have retreated, but not for long. In fact, here they come now! About ten level 84 Sea giants will start attacking the Yardawin soldiers. Defeat each one, and make sure at least five out of the fifteen soldiers survive, or you will be knocked out and must start the fight over again. After defeating each one, a Sea giant general will arrive. The General The Sea giant general is level 124 and uses a combination of melee and range. He will switch attacks depending on what protection prayer you use, but after a couple of switches he will only use melee. At 50% he will slam the ground, depleting your life points by 300. This attack is unavoidable. After getting him down to 1% he will proclaim he is invincible and you cannot damage him. To defeat him, you must light him on fire. To do this, get the nearby bucket of oil and douse him in it, and then shoot a flaming arrow at him. If you do not have an arrow you must light a nearby torch and throw it at him. After this he will die and the remaining giants will retreat. Finishing Up Talk to Willis, who is just outside the camp. *Willis: They're gone, for now. *Player: For now? *Willis: The sea giants are a scheming bunch. Always coming up with new ideas. *Willis: Anyway, talk to King Sherley to get your reward. Talk to King Sherley. *Sherley: Thank you, adventurer. I hope this will be enough compensation for you work. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Music Unlocked * Ready for War: Inside the Barracks * Abbasocket Attack: When Abbasocket is attacked * Gigantic: When in the Giant Camp * Clash of Titans: When fighting the Sea giant general Required for Completing *Heroes of Yardawin *The Last Crusade Trivia